I E S Winner
by Meanne77
Summary: [oneshot] « Tu as cru que je t’avais abandonné ici ? »


Titre (puisqu'il en fallait un) : I.E.S. Winner  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Lutinerie de Noël  
Pour : Gigi12 (sur LJ ; sur FFnet c'est Gigi T)

Disclaimer (mine de rien ça faisait un sacré bail que j'avais pas eu besoin d'en mettre un ! lol) : Gundam Wing, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils appartiennent à Quatre… ¤frissonne¤

Avertissement : sans but, sans sens, sans explication.

¤

Il avait entendu dire une fois que l'on désirait toujours ce que les autres avaient. Duo ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'envieux ; l'envie, c'était lorsque vous aviez peu et que vous trouviez injuste que d'autres aient plus. Lui n'avait jamais rien possédé, aussi était-il trop reconnaissant de ce qu'on voulait bien lui offrir (un toit au-dessus de la tête, de la nourriture dans une assiette…) pour demander davantage. Pourtant, il avait cru que suivre des cours, apprendre de nouvelles choses, côtoyer les mêmes personnes (qui, préférablement, resteraient en vie) lui plairait. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Le pensionnat dans lequel il se trouvait n'était qu'une parodie de liberté qui se différenciait peu de la cellule d'OZ où il avait eu l'occasion de séjourner. Le lycée, c'était bon pour les planques ; et encore, ça avait surtout été le grand truc de Heero. Duo, lui, n'avait pratiqué qu'une fois, pendant quelques jours à peine, et avec le recul, il se demandait dans quelle mesure une partie de son divertissement de l'époque n'avait pas été due au pari passé avec Heero quant à savoir qui d'eux deux parviendrait à dégommer le premier la base flottante ozzie. Il en venait presque à penser que c'était là le bon vieux temps.

Son quotidien lui paraissait d'autant plus sombre qu'il savait avec quasi-certitude qu'il y aurait un lendemain. Il n'y avait que l'option de mécanique qu'il appréciait (toutes proportions gardées, on était tout de même loin de Deathscythe) parce que le professeur l'aimait bien et qu'après que Duo eut terminé les tâches qui leur étaient assignées, il le laissait s'amuser sur d'autres projets. Mais quelques heures par semaine ne le faisaient pas moins rêver d'évasion.

Duo regardait par la fenêtre le même paysage qu'il voyait tous les jours, ses doigts tambourinant sur une feuille remplie d'exercices de mathématiques (il se demandait pourquoi il se donnait encore la peine de les résoudre avant de se rappeler que c'était parce que cela l'occupait un moment sur les quatre heures que comprenait le cours) lorsque des coups donnés à la porte firent se tourner quelques têtes. Mme Szernovicz, leur austère intendante et concierge, fit son entrée.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, monsieur Bourinet. Est-ce que monsieur Duo Maxwell est là ? »

Le cœur de Duo se mit à battre la chamade. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son professeur acquiescer et le désigner. La voix de la Szernovicz lui parut lointaine lorsqu'elle lui demanda poliment de bien vouloir la suivre. Les doigts tremblants, Duo rassembla ses affaires.

Il la suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée où un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs attendait. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un costume beige qui lui donnait de la prestance et le faisait paraître plus âgé. En trois pas, Duo fut sur lui. Son sac glissa de son épaule au sol et il tomba dans les bras de son ami.

« Quatre ! »

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et celle de Duo s'accentua.

« Oh, God, Quatre ! Enfin !

– Tu as cru que je t'avais abandonné ? » plaisanta celui-ci.

Les deux amis s'écartèrent mais ne lâchèrent pas. Quatre le tenait par les épaules tandis que les mains de Duo avaient glissé sur ses avant-bras.

« Bien sûr que non mais j'ai cru que j'allais devenir taré ici !

– Navré que ça ait pris autant de temps.

– Mais c'est pour de bon ? Tu me sors d'ici ? »

Quatre eut un sourire mais sa gestuelle resta pleine de précautions. Ils se séparèrent.

« Je te sors d'ici, oui, mais tout n'est pas si simple, j'ai des choses à t'expliquer. »

D'un hochement de tête, Duo l'invita à poursuivre.

« Officiellement, c'est un transfert. Tu es à présent élève de l'Institut d'Enseignement Spécialisé Winner. »

La désignation arracha un sourire à Duo, auquel Quatre répondit.

« Institut qui à l'heure actuelle compte trois élèves, toi compris. Jusqu'à ta majorité tu seras obligé de rester en pensionnat là-bas, du moins officiellement.

– Ça fait beaucoup d' « officiellement »…

– Nous marchons sur des œufs avec les services sociaux. Il y aura des contrôles mais dans tous les cas je pense que cela restera mieux qu'ici. Ton… proviseur m'a fait un topo de son établissement…

– Oh, je suis sûr qu'il serait plus que ravi d'avoir l'héritier de la famille Winner ici !

– Moui… Bref, l'I.E.S. est situé au nord de l'Afrique, sur la côte. J'espère que tu t'y plairas.

– Je te fais confiance. »

Quatre acquiesça doucement.

« Tu peux aller chercher tes affaires, nous partirons juste après.

– Pas la peine, je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

– Il n'y a rien que tu veuilles emporter ? »

Duo donna un coup du plat du pied dans son sac de cours, qui glissa sur le sol et percuta le mur.

« Non, rien.

– Très bien, dans ce cas… »

Quatre alla adresser quelques mots au proviseur qui attendait non loin et que Duo avait à peine remarqué. Les deux hommes conclurent leur entretien par une poignée de main et Quatre rejoignit Duo. Ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement.

« Tu ressembles à un homme d'affaire…

– Ne te moque pas. »

Duo lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Ils avaient tous deux grandi mais Quatre était globalement resté de la même taille que lui. Cela le réconforta un peu, il avait été l'un des plus petits de sa classe.

« Alors, on en est où exactement ?

– Notre chauffeur va nous conduire à l'aérodrome. » Quatre désigna une luxueuse voiture noire garée quelques mètres plus loin. « De là, on se rendra directement à l'I.E.S., il y a un aérodrome à proximité de l'école.

– On monte à bord d'un quoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien. »

Duo lui lança un regard appuyé et sceptique.

« … C'est un A9G38X. Je crois.

– Sympa… Je peux piloter ?

– Non.

– Hé ! Pourquoi ? Je pilote sûrement mieux que…

– Parce que tu es censé n'être qu'un simple élève, pas un ancien terroriste aux commandes d'un Gundam. »

Duo poussa un long soupir.

« T'avais besoin de me le rappeler ?

– Nous sommes attendus à l'arrivée, Duo.

– « Des contrôles », hein ? Je vois…

– J'ai déjà dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour que notre assistante sociale ne m'accompagne pas jusqu'ici.

– Cool, ça promet…

– Je t'ai averti.

– Ouais… je sais. »

Le chauffeur ôta sa casquette pour les saluer et leur ouvrit la portière. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture avec un remerciement.

« Trowa nous attend à l'I.E.S. En milieu de semaine et en pleines heures de cours, il pouvait difficilement s'absenter à plusieurs fuseaux horaires de là, surtout avec mademoiselle Trinlandeau dans les parages.

– Notre nouveau cerbère », devina Duo.

Quatre lâcha un rire bref.

« Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point elle semble avoir trois têtes tant elle a des yeux partout !

– J'ai hâte, rétorqua Duo avec défi.

– Duo… l'avertit Quatre.

– Je serai un ange, promis ! Alors c'est Tro le troisième… »

Quatre opina.

« C'est pour lui que ça a été le plus facile, grâce à Catherine. Nous avions d'abord eu l'intention de les faire passer pour frère et sœur et truquer leur test ADN mais… il s'est avéré que nous n'en avons même pas eu besoin.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Ils sont vraiment frère et sœur. »

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

« Sans dec' !

– Ne me demande même pas. Mais en tout cas ça explique un peu mieux cette sensation qu'ils éprouvaient lorsque l'autre était dans les parages…

– Ah, oui… Décidément, aucun de nous n'est très normal. Mais de nous tous c'est toi l'expert en la matière… »

Quatre pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Hum… Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'appelle Trowa Bloom à présent.

– Alors il a gardé ce prénom finalement…

– Il a dit qu'il s'y était habitué.

– C'est aussi bien.

– Oui… Ses traces d'amnésie nous ont aidés à mettre au point son histoire et à convaincre les psychiatres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que ses troubles de mémoire remontaient à la guerre et non pas à ses douze ans, âge auquel il s'est retrouvé « séparé » de sa sœur aînée… Mais je crois que même sans cela, ça aurait marché. Lorsqu'il a décidé de se mettre dans la peau d'un personnage, Trowa pourrait berner n'importe qui.

– C'est pas dit…

– Je crois qu'il est meilleur que toi, fit Quatre avec un sourire mutin.

– Je suis prêt à relever le défi. »

Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière et rit de bon cœur.

« Votre rivalité m'avait manqué… »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Et Heero ? Wu Fei ?

– Wu Fei me pose des difficultés, j'ai du mal à le récupérer. À l'heure actuelle il est coincé en Chine. Il y a de lointains membres du clan de sa défunte épouse là-bas et c'est… une situation délicate.

– J'oublie toujours qu'il a été marié… Franchement, il devrait tous les envoyer chier, il ne leur doit rien !

– C'est plus compliqué que cela, en tout cas pour lui. Heureusement, il a des relations haut placées chez les Preventers, ça ouvre pas mal de portes. Mais en même temps, je me demande si cela ne pose pas plus de problèmes que cela n'en résout… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

– Heero ?

– Heero… est parti. »

Duo ne demanda pas « Comment ça ? ». À la place, il dit :

« De la casse ?

– Peu. Pas de blessé.

– Hum. »

Duo s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait par sa fenêtre. Quatre lui laissa quelques minutes pour faire le tri dans ces récentes informations. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

« Tu aurais pu t'enfuir, toi aussi.

– Des milliers de fois par jour. Je te parle même pas des nuits.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

– Tu avais dit que tu me ferais sortir de là… » Duo se tourna vers lui. « Et puis j'avais pas envie d'être un fugitif, et quitte à avoir de bons pistons, autant s'en servir pour les battre à leur propre jeu. »

Quatre baissa brièvement le regard avant de relever des yeux clairs sur lui.

« Ils ne pensent pas à mal, tu sais ? Au contraire… Ils ne cherchent qu'à nous offrir une certaine… normalité, stabilité.

– Ouais, mais nous sommes des inadaptés, plaisanta Duo avec un brin d'aigreur dans la voix. Ils perdent leur temps.

– Encore un an et demi avant notre majorité, après tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras.

– Un an et demi, oui… Ç'aurait été long là-bas, j'aurais jamais tenu le coup… J'ignore à quel point tu as dû faire des pieds et des mains pour créer ton école et tout le reste juste pour nous, mais merci. »

Quatre posa la main sur son avant-bras.

« Je t'en prie. »

Il y eut une pause, un silence, un certain malaise puis Duo secoua la tête et eut un sourire en coin.

« L'I.E.S. Winner contre Heero Yuy… À ton avis, combien de temps il va réussir à nous échapper ?

– Trowa lui a donné huit mois, répondit Quatre, les yeux pétillants.

– Je table sur six. »

Quatre lui sourit doucereusement.

« Vous avez toujours été beaucoup trop gentils avec lui, et Heero n'a jamais eu personne qui voulait _vraiment_ lui mettre la main dessus. »

Duo cligna des yeux, réprima un léger frisson et se mit à rire.

« Pari tenu. »

Fin.

¤

Blabla inutile :  
Désolée, j'imagine que tu aurais préféré avec un couple, tout ça, mais ce petit dialogue est vraiment la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit… et si on regarde bien, des couples dans GW, j'en ai pas fait si souvent que ça…

Je suppose que l'univers qui s'esquisse est plus intéressant que la scène en elle-même mais bon… les aventures des G-boys à l'I.E.S. Winner ne m'inspirent pas plus que ça. (La vérité c'est que si je devais développer le contexte, je m'embarquerais dans un sombre complot à l'échelle mondiale, que dis-je ?, spatiale pour renverser le pouvoir qui s'est mis en place et outre le fait que ça ait souvent été fait (… non ? en tout cas ce ne serait clairement pas original), m'embarquer dans la définition géopolitique de l'après-guerre ne me botte pas particulièrement… :D).

J'ai fixé arbitrairement la majorité à dix-neuf ans. Les G-boys avaient seize ans lors du coup d'état de Mariemaya (mon Dieu, je ne sais plus comment ça s'écrit !) ; environ un an pour que tout se stabilise de nouveau et Duo passe six bon mois dans son pensionnat à attendre Quatre… ils ont donc entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Juste histoire de situer…   
Je me demande ce qu'est devenue ma petite Relena…


End file.
